


the witching hour

by Kotyatin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Attachment Issues, Established Relationship, Experimental Style, Family Issues, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Other, fears
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotyatin/pseuds/Kotyatin
Summary: артуру страшно любить кого-то вот так, защищать от огня и дурных слов, от собственного характера и страхов, что идут с ним рука об руку всю жизнь.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	the witching hour

**Author's Note:**

> TW: в работе упоминается домашнее насилие и связанные с ним темы.  
> стиль работы - экспериментальный. мне кажется важным опускать некоторые знаки препинания и порой пренебрегать пунктуацией, чтобы передать настроение и ритм.  
> название взято из песни Autoheart - The Witching Hour.

когда артур был маленький, старший псарь показывал ему щенят борзой. они спали, утомившись после игры, на соломке, повизгивая и перебирая лапками. дядька мэттью рассмеялся, похлопал артура по плечу и сказал, что им уже снится охота. они бегают за зайцами, видишь? а этот, вот, смотри, с белым пятнышком, этот на кого-то лает. выбирай, кого хочешь. будет твой, назовем его, будешь приходить играться с ним, любить будешь... ишь ты, проснулись, шалопаи!  
вот только кого-то любить было страшно.  
отец всегда говорил, что никому нельзя доверять, что не знаешь, когда кто-то вонзит нож в спину, что никакой риск этого не стоит, и что любовь и привязанность в таком возрасте - проходящее, глупости. что на это нельзя тратить время, ведь главное в правителе и человеке - его достижения.  
верилось в это с трудом, но артур научился не перечить ему.  
потому что наказания всегда были публичными и жестокими.  
все, кого артур любил, исчезали в огне или отворачивались на звон монеты. а порой приходилось отказываться от них самому, чтобы поторопить неминуемое.  
каждый раз теплое чувство вызывало панику, не позволяло жить, включало обратный отсчет до очередного молчаливого отчуждения. его было так легко уничтожить, хрупкое, слабое, не дав ему вырасти. ведь нельзя заботиться о чем-то нежном, зная, что в любой момент его растопчут.  
а потом в его жизнь влетел мерлин.  
"не спишь?"  
"не могу уснуть."  
"иди ко мне."  
у мерлина руки ледяные. от его прикосновений, даже самых нежных, мимолетных, хочется отстраниться, поежившись от холода.  
а глаза золотые. и трудно дышать.  
мерлин смотрит неуверенно, напрягается, будто готов в любую секунду вскочить и броситься наутек.  
будто бы артур просто забыл его тайну, и, если вспомнит, отвернется.  
будто немедленно оставит мерлина, словно тот - что-то грязное.  
или ударит, ударит, ударит.  
мерлин не верит, что артур принял это так спокойно.  
мерлин никогда не хотел жить во лжи.  
мерлин храбрее любого воина.  
храбрее артура.  
выученного давать боевой клич или провозглашать победу, но не говорить о своем, не рассказывать забавные истории, не шептать в синей звездной тишине.  
артур тоже не умеет говорить правду, выучив себя лгать и увиливать. артур не умеет успокаивать, он умеет лишь манипулировать кем-то, чтобы тот умерил гнев. артур ничего не знает не только о любви, но и о простом, человеческом разговоре.  
артуру страшно любить кого-то вот так, защищать от огня и дурных слов, от собственного характера и страхов, что идут с ним рука об руку всю жизнь.  
"есть кто дома?" шепчет мерлин, улыбается сытым котом, ласково проводит по ребрам и вниз, по теплому животу.  
"не-а," фыркает артур, перехватив его за запястье. "все тебе мало."  
"хорошо. но мне холодно," поежившись, заявляет мерлин, прильнув ближе.  
ему, впрочем, холодно почти всегда, но артур хотя бы смог заставить его носить те меховые сапожки. мерлин всегда фыркает и говорит, что вся эта одежда чешется, потому что дорогая, а на дорогое у него аллергия. и даже не предлагай с тобой ужинать, я и так ворую у тебя сыр из завтрака. думаешь, не знаю, зачем ты его просишь.  
мерлин никогда не наденет корону. даже если случится чудо, если весь мир забудет думать о порицании, мерлин не будет править с ним рука об руку.  
мерлин оставляет себя позади, считая про себя миллион неправдивых глупостей.  
любовь здесь вряд ли чем поможет.  
но артур любит все равно. как бы ни было страшно.  
"тебе никогда не хотелось просто уснуть и спать, спать, так долго, как только можно? я бы проспал, наверное, сотню лет. нет, больше, наверное, если бы мог," хрипло шепчет мерлин, поднимает глаза и видит в артуре что-то, что заставляет его добавить, "но не волнуйся. я этого не сделаю. обещаю," он притворяется, что очень заинтересован завязками на артуровой рубашке, а потом объясняет еще тише,"я просто так устал... от всего, на самом деле. но я никогда тебя не оставлю. ты же знаешь."  
мерлин обещает множество вещей  
защищать королевство, сражаться за будущее, вся эта мишура с судьбой и предназначением  
быть рядом, любить во что бы то ни стало, поддерживать и одергивать, когда нужно, принимать поцелуи только когда хочет целовать, не работать до изнеможения, одеваться теплее  
не исчезать  
больше никогда не замахиваться в шутку  
даже когда артур невыносимый задира, каким бывает теперь редко  
никогда не смеяться над тем, как артур медленно читает  
никогда, никогда не делать больно.  
"знаешь, как же несправедливо, что черные кошки считаются ведьминскими питомцами... предрассудки. а если я еще возьму метлу в руки, то все так смотрят. будто все про меня знают," начинает мерлин, смеясь. "а ты о чем думаешь, что спать не можешь? нет, стой, я угадаю."  
он хмурится, прикрыв глаза, и артуру становится страшно, что тот в самом деле читает его мысли, что сейчас отыщет все погребенные страхи, но лицо мерлина приобретает столь хитрое и счастливо-ленивое выражение, что нет. он не знает.  
"ваше высочество, неужто вы забыли, что я телепат? думать такие вещи просто неприлично. но если вы в самом деле так любите мои уши, это будет для меня честью," состроив высокомерную мину, провозглашает он. "да я шучу над тобой, глупый. у тебя такое лицо смешное. нет, правда, о чем?"  
и артур знает, конечно, что может рассказать ему все, доверить любую тайну. он только надеется, что откровения не отяготят мерлина еще больше.  
ведь мерлин, кажется, целый мир держит на плечах.  
"хочу убежать с тобой далеко-далеко, где нас никто не тронет," наконец отвечает он.  
мерлин улыбается на это ленивой улыбкой, сплетает руки в жестокой пародии на свадебный обет. так, что под подушечками пальцев артура бьется быстро пульс. точно птичка.  
"нас и так никто не тронет. я не позволю," обещает он тихо.  
артур позволяет себе надеяться, всего на мгновение, что это не просто слова. что деревенский мальчик с искрами на кончиках пальцев защитит их от гнева отца, от толпы, от войны, времени и судьбы.  
артур не заметит, как, вплетаясь золотым в их краткий поцелуй, клятву закрепила магия.


End file.
